


Over here it's a little brighter

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [126]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Crush, Baking, Death Threats, Disabled Character, Domestic, Family Bonding, Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, Invasion of Privacy, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Scenting, Stress Baking, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock moved to make life safer for him and his son.  He expected New York to have its surprises, what he wasn't ready for was the neighbour that stress baked.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Over here it's a little brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> 💙

When Brock moved himself and TJ into their new apartment in a brand new city after being offered a job at Stark Securities, his new neighbour was nice enough to bring over a batch of what looked similar to cannoli to welcome them to the building.

Moving across the country from a small little no name town to the hustle and bustle of New York had been unexpectedly stressful. Brock had never been away from his hometown, from his roots, but with a young, intellectually disabled son and an alpha that mirrored the likes of his shitty father, he had no choice but to find a better life. 

He had a grace with him on that decision though, one by the name of Tony Stark, someone fate should never have brought to him but did. They’d grown up together, shared similar histories in home life, but Tony was smarter, planned bigger, and took his ass out of town the day he graduated from high school. It wasn’t without a promise though, a business card pressed firmly into his hand and a stern look on his face, one of the rare moments he let someone see it, and told him if he needed anything.. _anything_..that he was only a phone call away.

It wasn’t until Grant came home one night drunk as all hell and Brock telling him flat out he wasn’t getting supper because of it that the hitting started. Even then though, he said nothing. He didn’t call Tony until the day he was promised no one would find his body. And even then, all that crossed his mind was that if he disappeared, what would happen to his son? He’d already lost one parent, Brock would be damned if he lost the other and be left with Ward. And what would that mean? If he could beat him to death easily, what would he do to TJ? Would anyone even ask questions?

It had been a bit of strain, cramming all their possessions into his tiny rundown Toyota in a haste right after waiting through a long-suffering 30 minute ‘forgot something’ window for Grant heading to work, but for TJ’s sake he gathered his courage and did what he had to do. 

The drive had him feeling constantly exhausted, barely stopping until they had to. He’d gotten a good distance away before he even bothered to pull over at a rest stop, converting the back seats into a bed space for them. Luckily enough most of their luggage was in the trunk and Brock stripped the linen closet and the beds over blankets and pillows, padding the leg space for more comfort and activating the child locks on before he padded the doors with pillows. It was mainly for TJ if they needed to pull over, a place for him to nap and safely rest while Brock drove for hours loaded with adrenaline and coffee. Brock was only grateful TJ wasn’t Grant’s, or he’d be in a worse situation having the police involved.

Speaking of TJ, he was surprisingly good, agreeable to whatever his mother planned for them. He played with stuffed animals in the passenger seat, or made noises along to his favorite children’s songs out loud from the second hand tablet for Brock. Sometimes he would just stare in blank awe at the world outside the window, or Brock would load up a movie and rest it on his lap for him to watch. He was usually a quiet child anyway, happy and sweet, but since Ward made an appearance Brock realized how dull that light was becoming. He was lucky enough that all the abuse the alpha threw out was put on him and not on his son. 

It was easy to keep him in good moods, especially after a stop through a drive thru for a Happy Meal and parking somewhere inconspicuous to have lunch before Brock switched him into the back to change his diaper, give him his soother with some toys and prepare him for a nap.

The drive altogether was a good 9 hours with the addition of stopping for meals and bathroom breaks. He helped TJ stretch his legs at a tiny park for a few brief minutes too, holding his hands and guiding him along, though Brock kept himself on high alert just in case, while trying his best not to attract suspicion from any encroaching visitors at the same time.

It was hitting 7pm when he finally did arrive at the address Tony gave him, convincing the building manager to meet them so late only because he mentioned TJ with him. He also had an inkling they knew of Tony’s involvement which made everyone nervous. His friend tried to tell him to stay at his place, and even offered a hotel suite with all the perks, but Brock knew immediately that he wanted to shape a place for them right away. He had plans to grow while their space grew along, he wanted their scent to settle in every nook and cranny, and there would be no way to do that at Tony’s or a hotel especially running with room service. Luckily Tony gave in, knowing how much stress it was going to put on him just getting to New York and chose a place that seemed comfortable enough for Brock to cope. He wasn’t ready for multimillion dollar apartments and he was glad that was understood. The place was sparsely furnished which was better than nothing and Brock fixed up the lone queen sized bed with a nest of their home blankets, infusing the slightly stuffy air with the smell of fabric softener and their permeating scents.

After unloading the car, Brock made the decision to only go as far as the corner bodega that was a short walk away. All he wanted was to make sure TJ had a hot meal for the night and was surprised by not only a friendly beta shop owner named Juan, but a tiny kitchen for easy order carry out. They made it back with toilet paper, supplies for breakfast, milk for TJ, mangoes Juan insisted Brock take home, and a paper bag filled with delicious smelling Mexican food. And despite running with pretty much only the shirts off their backs and whatever could fit in the car, Brock was proud of himself.

They were finishing up dinner at the makeshift dining table that was really a card table, TJ sitting on his lap, when a gentle knock sounded on his door which interrupted TJ’s hum-along to Paw Patrol’s opening credits. Wiping his hands on a napkin, Brock set the tablet on the fold out chair as he picked his son up and perched him at his hip, approaching the door. He hesitated at first, warring between ignoring it or answering, but he was sure the kids show already told the visitor someone was there and if it was Grant, he’d be ready for a fight. 

Another thought had crossed his mind, that maybe it would be an angry neighbour complaining about the noise, even if it wasn’t very loud. Or maybe someone at the wrong door when he really wasn’t in the mood to tell them they did. Thankfully it wasn't either of those problems though. Instead of a grumpy man with a cane swinging about or his ex, or some drunk college kids, it was the most gorgeous alpha Brock had ever seen standing in his doorway.

He was holding a plate of something similar to cannoli in his hands and while any other time Brock would have been captivated by the sight of something he’d murder for, he was much more mesmerized by the sight of this beautiful man before him. Usually, stuff like this wouldn’t get to Brock, but people who looked like the man in front of him didn't just knock on his door out of the blue. It immediately had him thinking that New York might not be so bad after all if this guy was his neighbour.

Whoever the hell he was, he had a smile that didn’t seem to quite fit but was cute, and the most kissable lips Brock had ever seen. He supposed he should have been more wary because of the scar on his face, but he was always weak for dark features like the hair and stubble, and on top of it he was tall to boot. And then there were his eyes. A soft gentle hue of pine that seemed to compliment the mix of woodsy scents radiating off him. 

As much as Brock wanted to take a bite of him instead of what was on the plate, he knew there was no time for jumping into the bed of the first alpha he’d meet. He could feel his face warm at the mere idea and while he was too busy internalizing, TJ squirmed in his arms and tried to make a reach for the plate.

It took Brock another moment to realize it wasn’t the dessert that smelled like freshly baked bread, it was his visitor. He was going to die.

“Sorry, hi. Guess I wasn’t expectin’ visitors at this ‘our.”

“Rurki z kremem.” The man blurted out, eyes looking a little wide, if not stunned for some reason. Brock wondered maybe if he was getting the same signals, but he highly doubted it.

Brock blinked, juggling TJ a little in his arms as the boy whined softly at being denied the dessert, face snuffling against his neck to curry his favour. “Uh, what?”

His neighbour blinked, shaking his head as if he was fixing himself. “I seemed to have lapsed into Polish, sorry. I made rurki for you. They’re filled with pastry cream. Well, I made it earlier today but was told the new neighbour moved in and that I should introduce myself since I live two doors away.” He took a long inhale of air and Brock picked that moment to admire the slight accent lingering in his words. “So anyway.” He raised the plate up in between them, closer so TJ could help himself. “Rurki?”

It barely took a second for TJ to shift gears and his hand snatched for one of the long, crispy, wafer-like filled tubes and guided it to his mouth. Brock was equally as fast, moving his son’s arm so he was taking the first bite to process the simple but delicious dessert and analyze it for any wrong doing before finally allowing the boy a try.

“It’s good, thank ya.” 

Against instincts of stranger danger, and the fact that in reality, even leaving Tony a text wouldn’t save him from anything that happened at this mere moment, he invited his neighbour inside. Over cups of instant coffee in cups Brock knew he would change the second he got a chance and rurki with TJ squirming in his lap, his neighbour introduced himself as Jack Rollins, explaining that he baked whenever he was stressed and figured why let them go to waste. Plus it would be a good welcome to the building too. 

As they talked, it was weird how being in Jack’s company didn’t even leave him embarrassed at how bare minimum their place probably looked, and if his neighbour  _ had _ been judging, he hid it quite well.

The dessert was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for Brock and after the first time, it sort of became a thing. Whenever Jack ended up baking too much when he was stressed, he would bring some over for Brock and TJ, either knocking on his door or leaving him a plate in the hallway. Sometimes it was a cake, or cupcakes, sometimes it was something Polish and Brock realized it was times Jack felt homesick. 

Jack even went as far as to leave small presents, a stuffed wolf on top of a covered plate of chocolate chip cookies. (TJ’s favorite) Or a week in, and the day after Brock complained he was worried about the fold out chair being unsafe for TJ to be sitting on for any sort of meal; Jack had gone over his head and ordered a delivery of a top of the line high chair, cushioned and popularly rated to be the chair of all high chairs.

Of course, Brock felt guilty. He didn’t have a lot of money or he would have gotten the damn chair himself, but he didn’t mind whatever Jack was doing, be it posturing or just being kind. He couldn’t read him at all yet, and while they spent a couple of days in the apartment with terrible coffee and casual conversation, Jack never once tried to make any sort of pass at him. He was different from others, kept to himself, and had an old world charm about him. If Brock was better at analyzing people, he would have thought Jack was even a little _shy_ , not that he met any alphas that acted that way around omegas, it was definitely not in their playbook to be as such.

The following week they decided to go on a picnic. Brock was finally willing to step out somewhere further than Juan’s bodega and he wanted to make sure TJ wasn’t becoming stir crazy from being restricted to only the perimeter of the apartment. It was seeing Jack in the sunlight too that he liked, it was only then that he noticed how the rays colored strands of his dark brown hair into shades of red. It was curiously nice.

He was constantly in contact through texts with Tony, the man too busy for calls but he was a little glad for that, unsure what would happen if there was a tone change in his voice or something worse when mentioning Jack. Stark had a knack for figuring out things, even before he figured it out himself or running with weird ideas in his head. Brock forever thanked his lucky stars though over just how good he had it living in the city like he was and how Tony instructed him to take his time settling in. He even went as far as providing him a decently substantial bank account with the excuse that TJ needed to eat, he was barely 6 days in before the money Brock came with began to run dry anyway.

As they sat at the bench next to each other at the park, watching TJ eagerly anticipate the playground nearby, Jack uncovered a container of still warm rugelach and then another filled with tea sandwiches of smoked salmon, cucumbers and cream cheese. Brock placed down a tray of warm drinks between them: two of coffee and a small kid sized serving of hot chocolate.

“Have one. It’s apricot, walnut and raisin rugelach.” Jack offered, pulling some napkins out of his pocket.

Brock took one, adjusting TJ on his lap to get him fed despite his unwillingness to sit still. “Jus a few minutes, then you can go play, alright?”

It seemed to be enough and his son took the pastry in hand, biting into it with a hum of appreciation. Brock took a peek at the sandwiches. “Those look real fancy.”

“Healthy. I know I may have been going overboard with the sugar snacks lately. I’m sorry.” Jack said with a rub of the back of his neck. Come to think of it, Brock saw a lot of that whenever he seemed to have a nervous moment, he was slowly becoming fond of it.

Brock took a triangle shaped cut of one of the sandwiches and placed it in TJ’s line of sight so he could help himself to it. A sandwich in one small hand and rugelach in another, Brock cradled him close to his chest and pulled the lid off his hot chocolate with his free hand, checking if it had cooled down a bit.

“Stress that bad, huh?”

Jack hummed with a shrug. “New recipes, new ideas. Want to make everyone happy and- “

“ -And you can’t.” Brock cut in.

Pausing with a close of his mouth, he turned his head Brock’s way and nodded solemnly. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone, but I know I can’t keep going at this rate.”

“May you could rotate ‘em? Put up some kinda sign that switches up every couple weeks or somethin’ and if the new stuff ain’t helpin’ out the business you could take ‘em out and replace it back.”

“That’s a good idea. Thanks Brock.” 

Brock absolutely did not preen to the appreciation thrown his way, and tried his best to just nod casually as he took one of the sections of sandwich for himself. He had to keep reminding himself that because Jack was the first friendly alpha he’s met since moving out here, that didn’t mean he had to answer to every whim of interest steered his way. Sure the man was handsome and kind, and had a stable life despite the stress he was giving into, Brock was still recovering from escaping a life in a small town and attempting to get his own two feet on solid ground. It was hard even processing things after Mike had died, Brock being in the passenger seat beside him at the time, still pregnant with TJ and deep in shock thinking he lost both of them in one swift blow. He wasn’t sure all that much if he was going to be given a good person like that once more, he still blamed himself a little for insisting they go out that day. It had changed his life, but at least against doctor’s wishes he chose to keep TJ despite it being the cause the way he was, even if he knew it would be more work, he was going to love him no matter what, because it’s what Mike would have wanted. It’s what Brock even wanted. He had no regrets, he just missed the one person who wanted to marry him and spend a life together.

Sometimes though, at night when TJ was fast asleep, he laid in bed and started thinking about what Jack would be doing right then. He’d wonder if they just chatted for fun instead of only calls to plan an outing, would he be interested in it? And if he did, would Brock want more than that later? It was a thought that scared him more than anything in the aftermath of Grant.

Whatever the answer was, Jack didn’t seem to hint to him that he wanted anything more than a friendship. He only walked them both to Brock’s apartment to make sure they were safe, gave TJ a wave when his son waved eagerly at him and started off for his own space like that was all he expected in life. It was insightly amazing to say the least, most of Brock’s time had usually been spent ignoring pushy and insufferable alphas once he was single and TJ was an infant. At least when it was just Grant, he’d be the one making sure no one made the mistake of approaching Brock for anything more than simple conversation. It was a relief, and cute at first until he saw his true colours. Now though, he had no idea what Jack’s intention was, a distraction and friendship, or if he was courting for more between them to develop.

A couple days later Jack had left a plate of Scottish shortbread cookies that were so rich and buttery in his mouth that he had to remind himself to ask Jack for the recipe later. Like a psychic phenomenon Tony called him a few minutes late and Brock lingered in wondered if he had the place bugged.

“So you’re getting him a nice little tyke bed tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Brock replied as he sat on the end of the bed he shared with TJ, who’d been fast asleep in the centre of a blanket nest and protected by a wall of pillows. “He can’t keep sleepin’ in the same bed forever and while he ain’t using the spare room at the moment, it’ll be set up for when he’s ready. Not sure if I’ll be though..”

“Hey Mama bear, none of that.” Tony assured him. “He’ll be in the same apartment as you, and besides, we both know he won’t be keen to move out of your bedroom right now which..is probably a damper on your love life with that hunky baker neighbour you mentioned.”

Brock scoffed, even though he didn’t really have anything to shoot back. Jack was what Tony said, it wasn’t a lie. “I’m not even thinkin’ about that right now.”

“You should. It’s not like you were dedicated to Grant’s asshole style the second he started to introduce it into your relationship, you don’t owe him anything, even if I hear on the grapevine that he’s furious you left him. He’s the joke of the town now which is the best news to hear since he was also so paranoid whenever  _ I _ came to town. But I mean, go at your pace, I guess. That’s what friends say right? This guy seems to check out though, an honest grassroots story about a young immigrant going through a process to live in the good old US of A and make it. Now he’s got his own bakery with a modest customer base that leaves him glowing praise and news articles about helping homelessness.”

Brock found himself suddenly smiling because of course Jack did, what made him pause though was the abundance of information Tony suddenly had on hand. “Wait, are ya background checkin’ my _neighbour_?”

Tony snorted. “Background checking is such an unkind way of putting it. I was merely assuring my curiosity that a man like that wasn’t harbouring any warrants or prison time. Or even weird interests in little children. You’d make sure the stairs were available to trip down them if he did, I know that much.”

Brock rolled his eyes at the casual tone in Tony’s voice to investigate if Jack was an ex-con or even a child molester, but Tony was Tony and it was easier to go along with his schemes than try to dissuade him. Plus it helped Brock feel more secure that his friend could, finding their familiar omega bond to protect one another so comforting time and time again.

TJ squirmed in his sleep and Brock rubbed his back softly, pressing his phone between his shoulder and ear to continue as he reached the pacifier that rolled off his son’s soft pillow, placing it back in his mouth. He was glad at least that TJ weaned himself off it during the day, but at night he was still so very attached and Brock refused to push him. He only wanted him to be happy and if that’s what did it, so be it. There was still time to work on it later.

“Hey, going quiet on me.”

It wasn’t much to anyone when Tony spoke like that, but Brock knew timeless ticks, the ones that were easily misinterpreted and he smiled, brushing the backs of his fingers along soft, loose curls, his wrist swiping lightly across TJ’s face and along his neck to freshly scent him. Tony was worried about how he was coping, that much was obvious and Brock was happy to know at least someone still did.

“He’s sleepin’. I was havin’ a moment watchin’ and savorin’. He’s been so damn good out ‘ere. I think I was a little scared he’d gotten attached to Grant all this time, not knowin’ better.”

“Thank God he didn’t though. He’s a resilient kid, not that I have any experience with kids, but I know that much. He trusts you, like you made the stars. Just don’t break that illusion and you’re good.”

“Ain’t plannin’ to. ” Smiling to himself, Brock nodded. “Thanks Tony, fer everythin’. I don’t really know what I’d do- “

“ -And that’s my cue to get going because you know I’m not one for sentimental emotional stuff, even from the one and only omega who wanted to beat up any alphas trying to pick on me while I was running my mouth and didn’t know better. I mean I still don’t know better, but I never lose so it all works out.”

Snorting, Brock knew this too and didn’t think too much of it. “Once we get the room set up and some basic house needs, I should be ready to start workin’.”

“Excellent, and with the in-house daycare, TJ will be right in the building and you can pick him up when you’re off. It works out. Oh! I’m going to text you the address of a furniture store in Soho, real nice stuff in there. The guy crafts everything by hand, I mean it’s not only him but he designs and prototypes everything and all that. I mean it, real great stuff. I already told him you were coming so he’ll be there all day to meet you when you do, sometimes he’s a little ornery but it’s part of his charm. The name’s Bucky Barnes, there’s already an account set up for you, just show up, pick everything out and I’ll cover the tab and.. _and_ before you get into some argument with me about not wanting any more handouts, I got you covered with the million birthdays and TJ’s birthdays to make up for, so just let me alright?”

Brock opened his mouth to retort something smart but for once, nothing came to mind. He only nodded and sighed, giving his head a slow shake. “Tony, yer too much.”

“I do what I can when I can, deal with it.”

He chuckled. “Fine then. Goodnight, and..thanks. This is a real feat.”

“Yeah yeah, come back when you’ve  _ really _ got problems, then I’ll show you a feat. Night.”

***** 

The next morning Brock had just finished getting TJ fed when his buzzer bell went off for his lobby intercom system and he hesitated to answer, dawdling a moment before he finally gave in, pressing the intercom after a second buzzer. 

“Yes?”

“Is this Mr. Rumlow?”

Frowning softly, a million thoughts ran through Brock’s mind, his eyes carefully watching TJ finish off his milk in a sippy cup as he sat against his play mat.

“What do ya need?”

“We got a delivery here for a Brock Rumlow from a- Oh, it’s from Tony Stark.” There was a small chuckle after a pause. “The message says ‘happy birthday to my one and only’. Where do ya want us to put it?”

Brock mulled over that whole moment. It wasn’t his birthday and he certainly wasn’t Stark’s ‘one and only’, but if Grant had managed to find him out in New York in an attempt to lure him out using Tony, he wouldn’t have known to talk like that. He always hated Tony, and was insanely jealous when he would come out to visit on whims, there was no way he’d know how to pretend to be him.

Satisfied with that, he buzzed them in. “I’ll take it at the door, thanks.”

“Sure thing.”

Unsure, though mostly confident he wouldn’t have been hunted down all the way here, Brock watched the hall through the door peephole and eventually saw one lone burly man carrying a large gaudily gift wrapped box in his arms. Brock took one more look back to TJ who was concentrating on his blocks before he turned back and undid the bolt lock, pulling open the front door. 

“That’s from Tony?”

The delivery man paused at the door, peeking around the box. “I assume so.” He set it down before retrieving a folded up sheet of paper and a pen tucked behind his ear. “Sign this for me, will ya?”

“Sure thing.” 

Satisfied his job was done, the man gave him a small smile and a nod before taking off. Door locked behind him, Brock stared and contemplated over the box, wondering what exactly it was. The copy of his invoice only said it was a gift, Tony’s signature on the paperwork.

“M-mama?” TJ uttered, a pale mix of brown, blue and grey mixed into his eyes as he turned in Brock’s direction. 

He barely spoke any words, and when he did, ma was the only thing he stuck to. Not that Brock minded. The boy had abandoned his toys to finally pull himself up with a shaky confidence. He was curious enough to come see what the big box wrapped in colourful wrapping was about.

Brock put out his hand and little wobbly feet approached before he was scooped up. Brock’s nose nuzzling into sweet smelling baby skin and he practically purred at cuddling him close. “What did uncle Tony bring us today huh? The man doesn’t know when to quit.”

TJ made a small excited noise and reached for the wrapping. Stepping closer, they pulled at a taped corner together and stripped away a few pieces before a soft gasp escaped. Stunned at what he realized it was, Brock balanced TJ better at his hip and took off bigger chunks of the paper, eventually staring blankly at the letters that proudly announced it was a Bugaboo Fox Complete Stroller.

“The hell is a Bugaboo Fox?” He asked out loud and all TJ did was clap at a new gift.

As if on cue, his phone began to ring and Brock put it on speaker once he saw who it was. “What the heck did ya buy me?”

“I didn’t buy anything for you, I bought it for TJ. You know kids, always touching things. At least your shopping won’t be marred and he’ll have a chauffeur like he deserves.”

Brock snorted, but didn’t say anything when TJ seemed to brighten to the recognition of Tony’s voice. “Ny!” His son squealed, clapping his hands harder and Brock couldn’t help laughing, neither could his friend. 

“Hey! He recognizes my voice!”

Brock felt fond at that, knowing as much as he acted like it wasn’t a big deal who he was a Godfather to, TJ meant the world to him. “Well of course he does. Maybe not yer face much but he ‘ears it almost every night, he knows who Tony is.” 

“We need to do lunch, I’ll clear a day soon, promise. Hey, have you ever been to Italy lately? Maybe we should go- “

“ _Tony_.” Brock interrupted firmly. “The stroller?”

“Oh! State of the art, don’t act like you’re surprised because you shouldn’t be. If you are, I think you need a self assessment of yourself my friend.”

“How much?” Brock didn’t trust him to tell the truth, especially when Tony barely counted costs when it came down to gifting things, he opened a browser tab to confirm.

“Well considering how much are friendship could be worth, the price of the stroller shouldn’t be a big- “

“A thousand bucks?!”

“And then some, but like I said, it’s for the kid. Not you.”

“Oh my God.” He really wanted to swear but TJ was staring lovingly at his cellphone and he tried not to input those kinds of words within earshot, talkative or not. “This is too much, Tony.”

“Nonsense. Now this was a nice phone call and all but I  _ really _ need to get back to work, ciao!” 

Tony ended the call and Brock was left staring at the phone. “But yer the one that called me, jerk.”

He sighed, pocketing his cell and setting TJ down so he could find the exacto knife, listening to his son continue to tear away at the wrapping paper with giddy babbling enthusiasm.

Once everything was opened and stared at, Brock felt a little overwhelmed, despite the instructions telling him it was pretty easy. He had looked at a few online reviews of the stroller, a bassinet included that was certainly too small for TJ to fit into despite his tiny size, but the seat replacement for it was pretty roomy. TJ himself had thought so, sitting on it through the plastic and patting it curiously.

The knock at the door was almost startling and he peeked out the peephole just to see Jack standing there, something wrapped in foil in his hands. Brock found himself smiling and he hated himself for it, unlocking the door and pulling it open. “Hey, yer early.”

Jack smiled apologetically, holding up the foil packet as if asking for forgiveness. “I made zucchini bread, wanted to drop it off while it was still warm. I gave a loaf to Peggy down at 3G, Angie was already digging in before they even closed the door. Same with Clint. Maybe everyone is just my friend because I bake for them.”

Brock had to chuckle, taking the bread from him before he gestured for him to come in. He picked TJ up and set him in the high chair despite a little struggle over being pulled away from the wrapping, but he settled in, allowing himself to be buckled up. “Maybe, but yer pretty okay too.”

He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things when he put the bread on the counter and looked back to notice a pinking at Jack’s cheeks. Shaking his head to himself, he unwrapped the foil and the aroma immediately wafted out around him, filling him with nostalgic memories of when he was younger. 

“New stroller?”

“Tony sent it over.” Brock muttered, searching through the big utensil drawer for a bread knife. “Without even tellin’ me. You know how he is by now, jus does whatever the ‘ell he wants. Said it’s fer TJ’s comfort because we’re goin’ furniture shoppin’ and apparently I know how kids get. No, I don’t really know how kids get. I ain’t actually an expert or nothin’ even if I ‘ave one, yanno?” 

He sliced a few pieces, cutting one in half and breaking it into another half before putting a little bit of butter on it and handing it to TJ to nibble. Considering he just had breakfast, Brock wasn’t entirely sure he would eat it, but after stealing a bite for himself at least TJ would be given the chance to have something as delicious as Jack’s zucchini bread, because really, he understood the hype now that he was tasting it. He turned back to Jack, offering a slice with a gesture of his hand to the cutting board but Jack shook his head, his attention going back to the stroller pieces. 

“Do you mind? I enjoy building things.”

A wave of relief swept over Brock and the way Jack cracked a small smile, he probably expelled a relieved scent about the room and he really couldn’t be bothered feeling self conscious about it, avoiding his eyes though by turning to see TJ tearing up pieces of his bread and eating them in tiny small bites. “Nah, go ahead. Saves me the effort, thanks.”

It didn’t take Jack very long to figure everything out and while doting on TJ, Brock got the chance to watch the alpha in action, tight short sleeves flexing under biceps and all. Carrying his son over, Brock appraised it (hopefully more than he had been appraising Jack), and used his free hand to shake at the handles and press a bit of weight down on the seat to make sure it wasn’t going to collapse haphazardly once TJ was in there. 

“Mamamama.” TJ murmured and pointed at the stroller, trying to wiggle out of his hold to get to it. 

“Alright, alright. Hold yer horses.” He looked at Jack over a head of hair and playfully rolled his eyes. “I guess we’re headin’ out early. You set to get goin’?”

Jack nodded. “Just need a jacket. It’s a little windy out there.”

Brock agreed. “Alright, meet me in the lobby in about 5 minutes, yeah? And thanks fer the bread.”

“Always for you.” Jack absently tossed out as he headed out the door and closed it behind him before Brock could even process what that could mean. 

*****

They took Jack’s car and Brock was kind of glad he didn’t have to reveal how beat up his own was. Grant had repeatedly told him it was junk and he should just get rid of it, but when you were barely making ends meet anyway, it was easier said than done at the time. Plus it got them to where they were going, what was the problem?

Despite Tony’s interfering, the stroller was useful and lightweight. It was set higher than the ones he’d seen at some stores before, it pushed rather easily with a smoothness on the wheels, did great with one handed steering and TJ was more than excited to have something to ride in. For a few minutes Brock set the seat so TJ would be facing him but soon realized he’d have a more exciting time having the chance to see what was around him. His diaper bag fit nicely in the under-seat basket, and the large pockets were good for extra small toys. Mostly TJ clutched the stuffed wolf Jack gave him, that he adorably named _Woofwoof_ , tightly to his chest but was smiling at all the street life going on up and down the street.

Once they found the store, they paused to look at some modern looking wood pieces in the shop window. When Jack stepped in closer to examine the cabinetry of a dresser bureau’s details, Brock caught himself admiring just how much the three of them looked like a typical couple in the glass’ reflection, His ears immediately warmed, pushing TJ along towards the front door in an attempt to shake it off.

Inside, Brock felt much more out of place than he did earlier, the whole front section of the moderately sized space full of handcrafted wood furniture in styles that were much too fancy for his liking. There had been a couple talking to a man near an ornate looking desk, and once the customers had left, eyes went Brock’s way. He was wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a black dress shirt, giving them a wave as he swept some loose hairs back that had escaped his man bun.

A hand came out as he got closer and Brock immediately took it. “Hey, you must be Brock, Tony’s friend. I’m Bucky Barnes.”

Surprised, Brock’s brows went up. “How’d ya know?”

Chuckling, Bucky shrugged. “He said look for a guy that’s got hair like a parrot, with a toddler. I don’t get many guys coming in that have hairdo’s like a parrot or whatever his description is, I took a chance.”

Brock didn’t know whether to be offended or not, but Bucky seemed okay, watching him wave cheerfully to TJ before turning to shake Jack’s hand. He was an alpha, built strong and tall, though not as tall as Jack, he also didn’t send off those annoying musky scents some alphas liked to bait in unmated omegas like himself with. Immediately Brock liked him because of it.

“Yeah, Tony’s got a way about ‘im.”

“Doesn’t he? He might be a handful but he still means well and whoever is a friend of his, is a friend of mine. Here, all this stuff is probably too modern for you, let me take you further into the back area. He gave me a rundown of what you liked and didn’t like, especially with the mention you both lived in the same rural town? I kind of sense modern isn’t really the most eye pleasing of looks for you if that’s the case, so let me show you some rustic designs I have available. It’s what I started with but there was a huge demand on the higher end looking stuff so whatever pays the bills, right?”

Brock nodded along as he pushed TJ in his stroller, following Bucky to more designs that were closer to his comfort level. As much as being in the big city was a benefit to him, he still had a soft spot for antique wood designs that were all he'd grown up on and he appreciated that it was acknowledged.

As promised, the backspace of the store had less sample room pieces laid out which lacked helpful layout suggestions, but had pieces that more Brock leaned towards than what was out on the full display floor.

“What do you think?”

A small smile peeked at his lips as TJ made a shrill noise and pointed towards an espresso colored crib, Bucky and Brock exchanging a smile as Jack went to look over at it.

“It’s a convertible bed.”

“He’s right.” Bucky let out as he stepped toward it. “It can be a crib, then switch to a toddler bed with railings, into a daybed and then with some adjustment, it can finalize as a regular sized bed.”

While Brock had been swirling with countless layers of guilt for allowing Tony to foot the bill, TJ’s interest in a bed overrode whatever hesitations he had just to see his son happy. It was all it took for Brock to give in completely and with Jack’s help, they managed to spend an hour and a half picking and choosing pieces and accessories for Brock’s entire apartment with Bucky. There were even a few things he designed in the sketches, to help Brock put it together visually, that weren’t items he sold but was more than happy to create. 

By the time they left, Brock had made two new friends. Bucky being the first, and Steve was the second. When Bucky had mentioned mural work for TJ’s bedroom to make it more personalized, he called his mate Steve for ideas and then suddenly Brock was on call, talking about all of TJ’s likes as easily as it was to breathe air. Brock only hesitated when Steve began to talk about details like if Brock wanted something floor to ceiling, or something more of a subtly accented theme. He had no money to spend on something like that and he was very strict on what he used Tony’s money on, keeping records on every penny so he could pay him back later. Even the furniture he’d figure out a way to pay back for somehow, but he wasn’t going to let himself stress over that right then just when he could finally get to it. When Brock voiced that he probably wasn’t going to be able to pay for something like that right then, Steve cut him off sharply and insisted that the call wasn’t a paying job for him. He was more than happy to paint TJ’s room for free, and that he owed Tony favours for helping him when he was sick. To make TJ happy, well it was enough and it touched Brock to know good people all around him.

Once they got back to their apartment building, Brock felt a tiny shot of disappointment when Jack walked them to their door and waited until it was unlocked before he gave him and TJ a wave and left for his own place. 

The realization of ultimately why he felt like that happened while he and TJ had dinner together and it was really over the fact that aside from his father and Grant, he really didn’t have bad interactions with alphas and unnecessarily marked them as bad seeds in his head. Even the pushy ones that backed off after an insistent no would leave him alone and maybe it was just small town politics that kept the concentration high in his situation. 

It wasn’t like Mike, TJ’s father, was like that. They actually had a good relationship, one that Brock saw a future with. If it wasn’t for the accident, maybe he would have stayed forever in his hometown. It wasn’t like he’d mind it.

Afterwards, Jack was on his mind more, as if the floodgates opened and he was  _ allowed _ to think more freely about him. Nothing gave him the idea the man had any ulterior motive and neighbours that he randomly ran into around the building also had never said bad things, and they  _ definitely _ had opinions on some of them on other floors that bore grumpy attitudes or were problematic for one reason or another.

Once TJ was put to bed early, Brock was left with sitting on the couch and flipping through his television for anything good on. His eyes wandered along all the flimsy, used furniture he’d return to the building manager and imagined all the nice pieces that were going to move in their places soon. He was also a little excited about the mural because TJ was big on bright colours and he loved looking at pictures, to see his favorite images and characters every day on his bedroom’s walls was going to be a treat for him and Steve offered to start at the end of the week with Bucky in tow so they could tailor it exactly to TJ’s needs and the placement of the furniture.

A noise outside his apartment door interrupted his daydreaming and a jolt of excitement struck him as he quickly pulled himself up and jogged towards it. Taking a quick peek, his assumption was true and he hastily opened the door just as Jack stood upright in startled surprise, a cake carrier on the floor between them.

“Hey, Jack.”

“Hey.” He mustered, obviously not ready to be caught, especially not in the frayed grey sweats he was wearing and a faded black t-shirt. It looked like clothes he solely wore for bed, or maybe lounging around his apartment without any guests. Brock liked how he looked in them. “I wanted to drop off a cake I was testing out but didn’t want to disturb you if it was TJ’s bedtime.”

“Nah, he was real tuckered out after all the shoppin’. Once dinner was over it didn’t take long fer ‘im to pass out after a bath and puttin’ Dumbo on. I put some pillows around the bed and he sleeps on a nest of my clothes, he should be okay without me there for a little while. Come in.”

Jack looked unsure and Brock stepped away from the door, forcing him to follow anyway. “I don’t want to intrude.”

Brock paused at the back of the couch, leaning against it as he watched his neighbour retrieve the cake, his eyes  _ may _ have roamed over Jack’s ass at the time too, but no one had to know about that.

The cake hidden under the plastic dome was actually a raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake, and he instantly insisted Jack serve it while they sat together on the couch. 

Brock wasn’t ready for a cheesecake so orgasmic that he couldn’t help but groan aloud over and greedily ate another piece. He wasn’t even embarrassed over it, it was just so damn good and this one was a definite win for him. Jack had to sell it right away as far as he was concerned. His mind wandered if this was how it would be if Jack was around all the time. He sure smelled like it would be, the delightful scents of a bakery lingering off his skin no matter how many showers he probably took. Brock had gotten used to it now, something he wished lingered all day around him. 

After the cheesecake visit, Jack hadn’t been around until Bucky showed up with Steve and they finally met. Once they finished the planning and layout work, Jack dropped by a little after lunch with a blueberry pie and a couple pints of locally made vanilla ice cream. It was so good that Brock had two servings and impulsively asked Jack to marry him. 

He didn’t even notice he did it until Bucky broke out in a laugh, and Steve stuffed another forkful of pie into his mouth, clearly trying to stifle a smile. TJ had no idea where the humour was coming from but he laughed along, fingers tinted with blue filling as he made an attempt to lick it off. 

When he realized what he said, he couldn’t let go the way Jack ducked his head away while the tips of his ears went red. After seeing that, he was practically ready to actually propose, just so he could spend the rest of his life making Jack react like that. It was at that point Brock knew he had a problem.

*****

As much as Brock enjoyed all the baked goods, and the introduction to Polish desserts as well as an array of various types of breads available around the world. He began to get worried when the containers and baskets of goodies became a normal, daily thing in his morning routine. He’d also gained a few pounds thanks to Jack, and while their friendship was becoming deeper, so were those dark circles around Jack’s eyes. 

Not that it interfered with anything they did together. Brock had gotten to a point where he wasn’t religiously latched onto TJ every moment aside from when he was sleeping. His furniture was moved in and set up, Steve did an amazing job painting it all and creating a child’s impression of a happy jungle escape complete with a bright blue ceiling, but TJ still wanted to stay with him. He found a deep reassurance sleeping in the nest Brock had made since the first day they arrived and he wasn’t going to take that away from him if he wasn’t ready. That was fine, all in due time. 

The big difference was that now he was going to Jack and Brock was  _ okay _ with that. Sure he froze the first time, a hand extended with a cookie being offered Jack’s way after dropping off some freshly baked oatmeal chocolate chip ones, and after Brock encouraged the alpha to have a bite of what was offered in a grace of good faith, his son suddenly realized he wanted more than that. He wanted Jack to hold him, probably to hug him.

It was a definitely confusing moment, not that he planned to keep TJ at his side forever, he just didn’t know his son had been so keen on being that close to Jack all of a sudden. TJ had usually been a shy baby, holding on tightly to him and making distressed noises if anyone, even Grant, came too close. He eventually learned to live with proximity and replaced it with affectionate smiles and waves, but he still didn’t have any interest in being held by anyone else except closely bonded friends. Jack had barely been in their lives for a month and suddenly little hands grabbed eagerly for him. 

They both looked unsure, him  _ and _ Jack. Jack had even taken a step back in pure instinct to Brock’s stance on those kinds of things, but the immediate hurt on TJ’s face filled the air with a thick layer of panic and unhappiness that made it hard to breathe. Brock already knew Jack was good with kids, always saw the way he interacted with them when he’d come to visit the last couple of times at his bakery, and he would never hurt TJ. Knew that much with all his heart. TJ’s bottom lip began to quiver and it was too much, Brock stepped into Jack’s space with a careful smile and held TJ out a little in encouragement.

“It’s fine, you can hold ‘im if ya want.”

“Yeah?” Jack asked, uncertainty on his face. It made Brock fall a little bit harder for him, amazed at how respectful he was of his feelings. 

TJ made a noise, wanting all the attention on him as his arms reached out again and this time they gripped at Jack’s broad shoulders before his wrist skated across his neck briefly, then along the scar on his face. 

Jack accepted him carefully, arm cradling TJ as he smiled at him allowing the tiny hand to wrap around his index finger. “He’s scenting me.” He pointed out softly, like he was still asking if Brock was okay with all this.

“I know, he does it every time with anyone he likes, can’t help ‘imself.”

In response to the clear go ahead, Jack cradled him closer and smiled, TJ affectionately rubbing his soft cheek to Jack’s scruffy one that raised a redness to his son’s face, not that he seemed to mind. It was terribly personal and Brock should have probably stopped it after the hands, but he felt like there was something just so pure and honest about how TJ felt towards Jack and how it seemed to project a bit of Brock’s feelings too.

After that day things were different in his and Jack’s dynamics. Jack was less flighty in terms of not wanting to be a bother and was more inclined to linger at their place after meals, especially dinner so they could all fit on the new couch and curl up under a blanket for a movie, or when they all went out to do activities together. 

Jack began to absently press a hand at the small of Brock’s back if he detected any level of heightened tension like two people speaking too loudly and aggressively in their general vicinity out in public, or when an unmated alpha would drift too close to Brock. Of course he noticed, but he didn’t mind, actually preening a little to the attention, not that he wanted to tell that to Jack right away. Though he was sure he could smell it in the air, and if he did, Jack never said a word.

Tony was having a field day with it during their chats and extended his time away from starting his new job longer just because he wanted Brock to tell Jack the truth.

“Face it, have you even had your heat since you’ve been in New York?”

“What, I- “Brock stammered, taken aback, and really should he be? His face flushed. “That ain’t none of yer business.” 

“See? Heatless, super unhealthy. I would kill myself if I’m really being honest, I just couldn’t do it. Talk to the guy! He has my stamp of approval, my secondary background check was thorough, he’s free of any diseases if that’s what you’re worried about. I made sure. Besides, you deserve a good dicking if you ask me.”

Brock’s eyes widened and the phone nearly slipped from his hand. He was lucky to at least be sitting down. “ _Tony_ , what the fuck?”

“I’m just looking out for you, he’s pretty hot. I bet you wanna climb him like a tree right about now, huh?”

“Shuddap.” He did want to climb Jack like a tree, a very sexy tree that could absolutely stay and help him through his heats and-

“You’re thinking about him right now, aren’t you?” Even over the call he knew Tony was grinning like the asshole he was. “Please, don’t touch yourself while I’m on the line, I have my limits.”

“This comin’ from the guy who wouldn’t quit talkin’ about that farm boy from Roseville built like a truck and with a dick to match, then.. _then_ proceeds to describe how good it felt to get fucked despite him not knowin’ you were freakin’  _ jailbait _ at the time.”

Tony chuckled at the memory. “Yeah, God I could use him right about now.”

“Gross, Tony. My son’s sleepin’.” 

That made his friend laugh harder and Brock sighed, falling back against the couch, a warmth washing over him. It always felt good talking to Tony, ever since they were kids, he could always make him laugh even at his worst.

“Ya got a point though, what I wouldn’t give for jus a little bit of fun.”

“Then do it. He’s a baker, right? Grab a can of whipped cream and offer yourself up, easy.”

Groaning out tiredly, Brock ran a hand over his face. “Yer impossible.”

“I’m a _prince_.” 

“Uh huh, right.”

After the call wrapped up, Brock silently cursed Tony for planting the idea of climbing Jack. To be fair he wasn’t exactly standing, but Brock was definitely climbing..among other things. It was a good time for a cold shower. 

*****

It was around the same time that Brock began to worry about Jack and the dark circles again. Jack had mentioned he was loosening up on creating sample treats when Brock asked about it again, but saying it and seeing it were two different things. The continued arrival of something freshly everyday was a red flag and Brock was going to pay him a visit to at least make sure he wasn’t hoarding rotting test foods or something weird like that. Jack seemed alright in person but his place could have been a different story.

To return the favour of Jack providing the most delicious goods, Brock decided to bring him something special in return. 

With TJ in tow, watching in his highchair and gurgling in excitement, he spent a good hour making his Nonna’s zeppole, overcome by the nostalgia of it. He hoped he’d get a chance to visit sometime soon, maybe a few months of getting a little fund together for him and TJ and he’d go. He was sure Tony would be up for giving him some time off, even if he’d feel bad about it, but he missed her so much he had to go soon. 

After finishing up on dessert and getting a positive review from his son, he put the rest in a tupperware container. He still had some blueberry jam from last week when Jack had shown him how to make it fresh, and put a few large spoonfuls into a dip container. He did the same with nutella, which was TJ’s favorite, and slipped out of his apartment with his arms full to knock on Jack's door, hoping he was still up.

He waited patiently after awkwardly kicking the door as unobtrusive as possible and was about to feel disappointed and give up so he could try again later when he heard the telltale sound of Jack undoing the locks on his door.

TJ brightened to the sight of Jack opening the door a fraction in a rare sight of confusion, squealing eagerly and pointing directly at him before realizing he could do more and instantly tried squirming away from Brock’s hold.

“Hey Brock- “ Jack paused and pulled the door open all the way as Brock struggled, becoming his saving grace as he took TJ into his arms and got a hand slapped into his face for it before it was followed with a mess of giggles Jack couldn’t help smile at. He looked exhausted; his hair was a mess like he had been running his hands through it and the dark bags under his eyes hadn’t improved. “And hi to you too, TJ.” 

"Hey, Jackie." Chewing his lip. He watched as TJ seemed to calm down from his flail of hands, thumb parking into his mouth. Soon enough, he rested his head against Jack’s shoulder like he was home again, all while Jack rocked him lightly as if they were both listening to some soft music in their heads. "I didn't wake ya up, did I?”

"No it’s fine, don't worry about it. I can't sleep." Jack explained with an awkward smile, his eyes flicking down to the floor for a moment. Looking back up, he turned towards the inside of his place and stepped back. “Would you two like to come in?” 

Brock nodded, following Jack and TJ in. The place was colored in earthy tones and had a cozy warmth to it, though really all Brock could think of was the forest and picnics. Both scents tied solid to Jack’s natural scent, of his way of always smelling like pine and fresh bread, it was heavenly every time and because it was more concentrated here, Brock couldn’t help but take in a deep inhale of it. Near the back he could see expensive kitchen pots and pans hanging along the wall, walls that were a gentle tan hue with a couch that looked extremely comfy. There was a flatscreen on the wall that was bracketed by built-in bookshelves filled with rows and rows of novels. Back towards the kitchen though, he could see it was a bit of a disaster; mixing bowls and rubber spatulas cluttered up in a pile next to a full sink already filled with dirty dishes. The handle of his stainless steel fridge was covered in flour marks and smudges of what he could only assume was chocolate and the urge to clean it was suddenly taking over his senses. 

Politely ignoring the mess instead of embarrassing himself, he followed Jack's lead as he carried TJ over to the couch to sit down. If Brock didn’t want to leave and needed a way out, TJ was a terrible back up, a fist replacing the thumb that was in his mouth and out cold, drool already coating fingers. He tried not to think about the implication, tried to hide the deeper interest he had in Jack so he could focus on making sure the alpha was completely okay. 

“Yeah I should straighten up a bit more.” Jack apologized as he stared over the couch at the kitchen like it would hide away the whole entire mess he’d created. Brock was more inclined to look at the way he was holding TJ to his chest. One arm hooked under his son so he was perched comfortably but his hand was curled in TJ’s side ready to brace him just in case he did slip in either direction. TJ himself was dead to the world, pressed against Jack’s broad chest with an arm absently dangling off like it was making an attempt to slip away. He’d never seen him so comfortable with someone since he was born, not even Tony had that effect on him and definitely not Grant. Before Jack, TJ would never have trusted anyone to make him feel safe like Brock did and Jack had done it in almost five weeks.

Brock sat down next to him, sighing as he settled back against the cushions. He offered his container, brandishing it a bit too enthusiastically when he remembered he was holding it. "I brought ya some zeppole."

Gratefully taking the container from Brock, Jack contemplated how to do it without upsetting TJ and Brock scooted closer to take off the lid as it rested on Jack’s thigh. 

“I haven’t had zeppole in a long time, especially not from someone that could make it with their eyes closed.” Jack took one of them and ate it in one bite, ignoring the sauces for just the powdered sugar it was topped with. Brock was momentarily distracted by the sight of Jack sucking it off the tips of his fingers.

“Ain’t no way I could do that stuff with my eyes closed. Maybe my Nonna could, actually I’m real sure she can, but not me. I hadn’t made it in a long while m’self, figured it’d be something nice to share and return the favour.” Brock explained, pleased by how eager Jack was as he reached in for another, popping it into his mouth with a happy hum. He only paused a moment when his nostrils flared and Brock knew what he smelled, not able to hide how proud he was. 

Brock cleared his throat. "Actually, besides that, there was somethin’ else I wanted to talk to ya about."

"Oh?" Jack paused and looked over at him and blinked in surprise. There was a spot of powdered sugar on his bottom lip that was proving to be very distracting, Brock almost completely missed Jack's next words. "It’s not something bad is it?"

"What? No. Nothin’ bad at all.” He couldn’t stop staring at how relaxed TJ looked against Jack’s chest, completely passed out. “I was wonderin’ if yer okay. Are ya?"

Looking suddenly very awkward, Jack set the container of zeppole down on the coffee table beside a couple of baking cookbooks that sat open and earmarked for later, then levelled Brock with a baffled look. "What do you mean?"

"You bake when yer stressed, that’s what ya said before." Brock pointed out, shifting a little to get more comfortable on the couch, in the process accidentally kicking Jack in the shin. “Shit, sorry.” Sending him an apologetic look, Brock pointed to Jack's kitchen. "And from the looks of yer kitchen and the food ya bring over or leave at my doorstep, I'd say yer pretty damn stressed."

Jack’s brows knit together in thought. “To be honest, I actually didn’t know I was baking all that much. The new recipes and stuff were all figured out that week we first talked.” He turned to look at Brock in earnest. “I’m sorry if I was pushing food on you.”

Brock immediately raised his hands to diffuse that. “No way, if ya quit bringin’ us the goods, I may die, TJ may haveta avenge my death when he’s old enough.”

It was enough to stop the confused expression across Jack’s face and make him laugh instead. It was then that a thought struck Brock like a freight train and he studied Jack quietly. He wasn’t sure if it made sense but then again, in a way it absolutely did even if he didn’t want to assume anything with Jack.

It didn’t take long for Jack to maybe get the same idea as he gingerly rubbed TJ’s back and his nose dipped into soft dark hair until he glanced up and turned his attention on Brock. “I think I know why.”

Again his ears colored and Brock felt like it was answering things without uttering a single word. Brock instantly reached over to lay his hand on top of Jack's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think I know too, I jus don’t wanna assume nothin’."

“Yeah?” Jack breathed out shakily, his hand resting tentatively over Brock’s. He chanced a quick look up at Brock after taking a lingering gaze at their hands and only received a reassuring smile and a nod. “Maybe there were other ideas, _unconscious_ ideas about..courting you? Don’t laugh though, I’m a mess and I didn’t want to pressure you into thinking I was just some random alpha trying to score with the new omega neighbour. I’m not like that.” 

“I know you ain’t.” Brock found himself saying immediately right after. He was sure now that Jack wouldn’t have spent weeks with him and TJ if he was just out to get some ass. 

“I guess it was a good icebreaker to make you something as a greeting, but it was weird. Your scent, a new person’s scent on the floor, I picked it up and felt different. Normally I wouldn’t be knocking on some stranger’s door that night they moved in. I would give it time, but I was out checking my mail, I guess since you came in late we missed each other in the hall..I was  _ struck _ I think. You smelled like sweet things I see every day, cake and cookies, fresh bread..but it was more  _ primal _ to that, it was a very specific combination of my favorite things that I’ve never smelled since I was a kid. I had to make you something close to me instead of just whipping up a cake or making some fresh cookies. There was an urgency, and I figured it was all the pressure I was putting myself under.” Jack rambled, inhaling deeply as he thought about it all. 

Brock watched him, reaching out when TJ shifted a little in his sleep and took his son back, cradling him against his shoulder to soothe him. “I didn’t even clue in until now that ya don’t even make anythin’ Polish at yer store.”

“I didn’t put 2 and 2 together about that either.” Jack said in agreement. “I just figured it could be an idea to have at some point and didn’t bother delving deeper.” Hands now free, Jack clasped them together in thought before something occurred to him, like he didn’t know until now, which probably made a whole mess of sense. He stared right at him and Brock waited. “I can’t sleep right, I keep waking up, moving around. I just feel restless. I wasn’t cluing in on it being because of you, but..it must be.”

It made sense now. Sure Jack looked tired before, but Brock could chalk that up to working late and sleeping less. Ever since they began talking, he was consistently more tired despite always having time for them. “I ain’t ever had that type of reaction with someone.”

“First time for everything.” Jack said with a chuckle, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck and Brock found it endearing. 

It took him a moment to realize Jack really had no idea how Brock felt aside from being comfortable enough to allow him to hold TJ and having him hang out well into the evening watching movies or terrible TV shows. He reached over to give Jack's hand a soft squeeze, it was abrupt and sudden, both the action and the faint scent of anxiousness surrounding Jack. Brock was unsure he should be picking it up, but then again, he was paying attention now and he wasn’t sure how much he’d missed before. 

He stood from the couch juggling TJ with one arm and offered Jack his hand, pulling him up to his feet when he accepted it. He smiled up at him when his hand wasn’t offered back he stilled at the feel of Jack’s thumb sweeping over his knuckles.

There was that weird flip flop kind of swoop his stomach did once more as it had been at random times Jack was near him. It was a rush he couldn’t contain and he wanted to lean in and do more than just feel a touch to his hand. He stepped in close, angling his body slightly for TJ’s sake and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. He had to think about it all, he wasn’t in a position to be impulsive. Jack seemed to understand it too, the anxiety dissipating and he suddenly smelled _happy_? It was different coming from Jack, but it was pleasant, and nice. Brock took a chance, tilting his head lightly and grazed his nose along Jack’s scar before planting a feather-light kiss at the start of it. There was a small bit of satisfaction at the rumble emitting from Jack’s chest and Brock gave that spot a light pat.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall, Brock realized how late it was getting, especially considering how early Jack would have to wake up so he could prep for his bakery. "Hey, ya outta get some sleep soon.”

Like he was snapping out of a daze, Jack nodded as he turned to the clock to take a look. “You’re right. So do you since someone’s out cold already.”

There was a lot left unsaid floating around between them but the way Jack was staring at him, Brock knew in his heart that he understood the weight of it all and how he couldn’t just go forward. He knew Tony was probably going to lecture him if he found out though, but Brock was completely ready for it.

He walked towards the door with TJ and slipping his feet into his shoes the best he could, Jack followed close behind. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, fer dinner?”

Opening the door for them, Jack leaned against it. “Sure, should I bring anything?”

“Jus the usual.” Which was always some kind of dessert. “I’m makin’ maccheroni alla pastora. TJ’s been on a ham kick lately so he’ll like it.”

“You’re a good parent.” Jack said simply and Brock couldn’t help the way his face warmed to the compliment. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Jack’s cheek just above the scar he still didn’t know the story of except that it was from the same event where he lost half his sight. It was good that at least he was here, breathing and safe, and Brock already knew that he had already made his decision about everything.

“Night, Rawls.”

A surprised smile crossed Jack’s features, his fingers softly brushing at Brock’s arm and causing a light shiver through him before he nodded, Jack allowing his own arm to fall back to his side. “Have a goodnight, Brock.”

*****

The following night felt so entirely different, but not in a bad way. They ate like they usually did, TJ’s highchair parked near Brock’s chair and Jack on the other side of the small drop-leaf table he was glad Bucky had talked him into getting. At that time he was sure he wouldn’t need anything much for size but now he could see with Jack there and dishes taking up the base space, if a friend or two dropped in like maybe Tony, he would need it. 

During most of Snow White, Brock stealing looks at Jack while he watched the movie with TJ on his lap as his son eagerly pointed things out in a way only babies do before they could really formulate words while Jack actively braced a hand at his stomach to keep him from accidentally slipping off. Brock himself stayed tethered with a hand on TJ’s thigh to keep him grounded and assured that he was there, and it wasn’t at all an excuse to be thigh to thigh to Jack, of course not. 

They were close to the end when TJ was finally asleep, back on Brock’s lap the moment he was feeling the drift and he wrapped both his arms around his baby to keep him content. Then as the credits rolled Brock thought about another movie, or some other way to keep Jack around because really, it was so simple and easy to have him there all the time. He couldn’t shake it and he hoped that was what he wanted as a normal thing between them too. 

Instead, it was Jack that broke into his internal struggle. “I should get going, have a big order I need to start on at work in the morning, I’ll need all the rest I can get.”

Brock only nodded in affirmation feeling a little disappointed, not that he had planned to make out with him or anything on the couch like they were teenagers, _especially_ not with TJ in between them. Did he think about it though? Maybe.

Jack got himself up to head back, picking up his black cable-knit sweater from off the couch arm and Brock picked TJ up with him as he rose to his feet.

“This was nice.” Jack suddenly said, pausing in the middle of the living room before he began to walk again, his fingers running through his hair and causing it to go in a weird mess before he let his arm drop. “Dinner was great.”

“Yeah, it was real nice.” Brock agreed as he followed after him towards the front door. TJ slumped against him with his head draped on his shoulder, dead to the world like last night against Jack. When they both finally reached the actual door Jack turned fully towards him, an obvious question burning to come out. “So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe go on a date sometime? With me I mean.”

Brock stared at him, fond. He never realized just how very awkward Jack was for an alpha and he wondered if maybe that was why he was able to easily slip into their life like he did. How TJ had adapted to him as something good and safe so quickly.

He leaned in close and pushed off the balls of his feet to kiss him. It was a little rushed and in the moment he missed his mark, but he recovered quickly enough. It was a perfect slide of their lips together and Jack’s fingers brushed at his hip before eventually his hand found the small of his back. He didn’t even try to deepen it and Brock didn’t either, enjoying how they were taking it already, all simple and sweet.

There wasn’t any way Brock could see that he’d complain that this was their first kiss, not when TJ was carefully fit in between them and Brock was both surrounded by his baby’s and Jack’s scent like a blanket. With the additional knowledge that this was _it_ , that it was what Jack wanted between them and nothing quick and easy he could get away from, Brock knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life being wrapped like this, finally finding the comfort he needed since the accident.

“Thought ya’d never ask.” He almost groaned out as Jack left his lips to press a delightful trail of kisses into the soft skin of his throat. He swore there was something said in response but Brock didn’t know what it was, too distracted by the stuttering of his heart and also by the way Jack nosed into his neck and shamelessly _inhaled_. 

“Jack?” He murmured when Jack didn’t bother to move after a few minutes, only tucking himself tighter into the protective curve of Brock’s neck. A small smile grazed his lips. "You gonna come outta there, if ya stay, TJ’s gonna get mighty upset about ya takin’ over his favorite space.”

Jack hesitatingly drew back and his eyes flicked up, nervous and hopeful and as lost as Brock had ever seen him. It made something in his belly clench and turn, and Brock leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s lips one more time. He never realized, so busy thinking about himself and TJ, that maybe whoever he’d meet out here might just as well be equally afraid to have something like this.

“Hey, Jackie.” He murmured, and Jack met his gaze, focused and clear again. He smiled at him and Brock smiled back. 

“Hey.” Jack’s cheeks were tinted an endearing shade of red. Tracing circles into his back through his shirt, Brock watched as he was stared at, like Jack was taking advantage of it now that he could. It should have in turn made him self conscious but it didn’t, actually preening to it. “I should probably go, but think about that date- ”

A sleepy lost whine startled the both of them as Jack pulled away fully, TJ’s tiny fist reaching out and as if Jack was under a spell, he brought out his hand for him. Immediately his son wrapped tight around Jack’s thumb like it was a life line and Brock chuckled lightly. “Looks like someone ain’t ready fer you to get goin’.”

Looking amazed, Jack nodded dumbly. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Brock knew they couldn’t stay like this, TJ’s face pressed against his throat as he sleepily snuffled while simultaneously gripping tightly to keep Jack tethered there and he began to think how to fix it without a toddler sized meltdown. 

"Jack?” Brock cleared his throat in discomfort on how his next suggestion could be taken. “Would ya maybe wanna spend the night?"

The mild surprise across Jack’s face came and went, and Brock shook his head slightly at him. “I mean, what else are we gonna do? Ya may get kicked off the bed though, he tends to move a lot sometimes.” 

“I..” Jack shook his head in surprise and Brock was really amazed at that. “I could?”

Jack shrugged helplessly. He made an attempt to pull his hand away again and TJ only grunted with a slight wail to it as if it was an early warning system in not messing with his mood at the moment. The alpha still looked unbelievably displaced, even as he glanced down the hall towards his bedroom. That certainly made it clear to Brock that Jack wasn’t very confident with relationships, which was fine, it both gave them a chance to take their time into it.

Finally he straightened up and nodded, still close so TJ could keep a hold of him as he used his spare hand to hang his sweater on an available coat hook on the wall next to the door. “I wouldn’t mind, I just hope I don’t disturb either of you when I wake up for work.” 

Brock smirked with a shrug. “I don’t think it’ll be much of an issue as long as yer okay with the right side of the bed.”

Finally Jack smiled and nodded, accepting the situation. Brock felt his heart speed up to it and despite not being sure how much cuddling he’d even get to do with Jack, especially while TJ slept in his little pile of blankets between them, it was so much better than any dessert left at his door.


End file.
